Aquatic buoys are commonly used in a wide spectrum of marine applications to indicate the location of a particular entity. In addition to use on the water surface, buoys have application in the marking of underwater activities, the objective being to remove surface obstruction and intrusion, in addition to enhancing, the security of assets (eg: scientific, industrial, commercial, military) located underwater.
Where underwater use is desired, it is necessary that the buoy be provided with means that permits reliable release to, and retrieval at, the water surface.